Network Trouble (Episode 5.2)
A meeting was called, I as always was first there and few other operatives turned up. We had sometime before the full meeting would take place, but scanning the area for spies and bugs was always a priority. Tabor North an area Im always comfortable with. All was clear. Myself, Orexis and proxyviper were waiting patiently when I got a call from Tyndall. Tyndall: Warrior, The Merovingian's people have asked for you to meet with the Effectuator. Apparently he has another task for us in the search for the construct in which niobe has been trapped. Yet another task, all it seems like is mundane task after another, when will they help us get to her. Where will this get to. As always the mission at hand was priority. Time to go meet our good buddy. We all made our way to the location. The Effectuator: Ah, young grasshopper! You have done well, but our greatest challenge lies before us! Sorry, I just wanted to say that. Catch up with me in the next room. proxyviper Oh here we go... Orexis He just has to do this, anyone got a jamming device Aquatium Let him have his fun, for now. The Effectuator: Oh, you! Don't be such a stranger! Why, it's been ages since we met in the last room! You're probably wondering why little old you have been summoned to my awesome presence. Here it is: I need your help with some network problems I'm having. That's such a next room topic, though, isn't it? Let's take this up again there. Aquatium If we didn't need him, I'd play a little game called "put the bullet in the nerd", he would like it. The Effectuator: What kept you? So here's the thing... I've been getting some interference in the searches I've been running to pin down Niobe's construct: dropped connections, denial of service attacks, viral probes, couriers disappearing, yadda yadda. I'm pretty sure it's Anome's people, and they're getting really annoying. I'll give you the address of the latest trouble spot, and you can go take care of it, right? Is that an awesome plan, or what? Aquatium Great plan, took you a while to think of it? proxyviper I wouldn't doubt it. Aquatium Give the address... The Effectuator: You'll do it? Great! Anything for good ol' Niobe, right? Go get 'em, punchy! Aquatium punchy? proxyviper Must be talking to me... Aquatium Not doubt. I updated Tyndall on what was to be done. She had the location ready. Tyndall: We're sending you to the location that the Effectuator identified, {player}. Keep an eye out for Anome's thugs. Aquatium His thugs will make for good exercise today. We made our way to the location. proxyviper I smell an ambush, hopefully. Aquatium I enjoy a good ambush We entered the building and found some dead redpills. proxyviper Nice, someone already did our work I suppose. Orexis Im picking up strange signals. Aquatium Lets keep checking the area. hmm I don't like the look of this... Aquatium More dead bodies, these Merovingian operatives have been killed fast. Just then we found one, on his last breaths. Merovingian Vector: Bastards... Too strong... Aquatium Just then proxyviper found a computer that we maybe able to use. proxyviper Got a computer in here. Bah, something's wrong with it.Seems the data's cleared. 'Computer:' Error Error Error Error Error Error_ Aquatium hmm looks that way proxyviper That's about all I can get out of it. Aquatium Thats ok operative. Lets go, nothing more for us here. I updated Tyndall on our results from this building sweep. Tyndall: Warrior, the Effectuator reports that another of his network hubs has just gone offline, immediately after sending an alert about intruders in the area. I'm routing you there now. Aquatium Lets move with a purpose operatives. proxyviper Okay, gotta get there fast. Orexis Yes Sir. Operator: What the... Never seen signals like this before. They're redpills, i think, but it's almost like each one is spontaneously generating corrupt code. Umm... Watch out. Aquatium Got to be careful, this doesn't look good. Stay close together. As we get there we find more dead bodies. Orexis Over there, we got one. Unlimit Reactor: So what are you, the cavalry? Hah! Aquatium Lets take them down. proxyviper Another one here Unlimit Reactor: Wait 'til you see this. Aquatium See what? You need to see my bedlams, here you go. Unlimit Reactor: I'm busy. Come back tomorrow. No, never mind. I'll cash you out now. Aquatium Keep the change then... Aquatium The attackers were killed. However you could see something different was about them, they were more powerful than the usual misfits Anome had following him, and the had a distinct green glow in their eyes. I fear the had more to them and they weren't the last we would face like this. Orexis A computer over here. Its got some kind of protection on it proxyviper I can hack past it. Computer: Access denied. >logrt 94 0x9bf3a700 Error_ Aquatium Lets move before more of these show up. Update Tyndall Orexis Orexis On it. Tyndall: Good work in there, Warrior. I've passed your report on the individuals you encountered to intel for analysis. It sounds like we could have a significant new problem on our hands. The Effectuator would like a word with you. I'm sending his coordinates now. Aquatium Again he says jump, were at "how high". Lets hope he tells us something good this time. The Effectuator was there, hippy as always. The Effectuator: See? Told you. I bet you thought I was just making the whole thing up. But thanks for the assist, compadre! Now I can get back on the hunt for Niobe. You'll be a doll and keep those juiced-up funboys off my case, won't you? There's a pal. Aquatium Why don't you be a doll and take some medication, trust me you need it. Is there anything you can tell us about the code they were emitting from their eyes? The Effectuator: I don't know what to think about those code-dripping wack-jobs. On the one hand, they seem to be cranked up on something. On the other, would Anome really waste the few precious cheat code bottles he stole on those three losers? Maybe they got, like, a second-hand splash. Aquatium Seems like it Orexis Yes The Effectuator: Ooh, I know! Maybe he's putting it in their oatmeal! proxyviper Tastey wheat... hehe. So now we have cranked up redpills running around. Aquatium We must be alert, we need to contain and resolve this problem. lets move Tyndall: Warrior, we're working on running a full analysis on these newly boosted henchmen of Anome's as soon as possible. Reports of sightings are coming in from across the city. This could make our search for Niobe quite a bit more difficult. I'll contact you again as soon as we have something for you. Aquatium We will do what we can, co-ordination with other redpills is priority. Contact me when we have further developments. // Transmission Log End *Episode 5.2: "Saving Captain Niobe Part 2 Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 5.2) Category:Episode 5.2 Missions